Nitrosubsitituted aromatic compunds have a wide range of useful chemotherapeutic activities, but many of them have been shown to have significant carcinogenic potential. While the carcinogenic risk of therapeutically active doses of these compunds for man cannot be predicted with certainty, it is proposed to explore means to decrease the carcinogenic effects of these compunds. This, in turn, would reduce the long-term risks of these drugs.